All Tangled Up
by ObanFanatic
Summary: This is rated M, because of the second chapter. JordanXEva. Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers.
1. Chapter 1

OK I just had an idea, and I had to get it down before I forgot it. Well this idea came to me while I was listening to the rain last night. Well the idea is about Jordan wants to ask Molly(AKA:Eva) out. The rest you'll just have to find out.

**All Tangled Up**

Eva stormed out of Don's room and past Jordan. Jordan caught sight of her. Her face was red from yelling back at Don Wei. That's the fourth time this week. Those yells could be heard throughout the whole module. Jordan stopped and turned around to follow her, but decided she should be left alone for awhile. Jordan thought about going back to their room to take a nap, considering that he was up till two the night before, but made a U-turn to a certain someone's office.

Don sat in his office, very disturbed from what Eva had said. The conversation started out with him yelling at her about not winning the race that day. then it went on to relating her to his daughter back on earth. Then she got furious and screamed at him that if he was her daughter, she would rather kill herself. There was something about her that bugged him. the way she raced and the way she acted. When Eva raced, it was like watching his wife all over again. By how she acted, Eva sometimes acted like Maya, but the rest of the time she acted like him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the door to his office swung wide open. Jordan marched through the door with a serious look on his face.

"Mr. Wei, I would like to have a word with you, if you wouldn't mind." ,Jordan said in his most formal voice he could muster.

Jumping slightly out of his trance, Don answered, "Cretainly. Please take a seat."

"It's about the race. I think we could do better. Don't you agree?" ,Asked Jordan.

"Well I would love for us to do better, but as for the racing part you should tell this horrible pilot what the rules to being a good pilot are." ,Don stated.

"You want to a rule that I have always known? It's that every good pilot needs a good trainer and leader. I don't think you're a bad trainer, but I do think you're a horrible leader. You shouldn't yell at Molly for doing her best. You know something else, you're suppsed to be supporting her as a pilot, and trying to find the good things that came out that race. You don't need to tell Molly what she's doing wrong. Let me tell you something(Jordan poking Don in the chest with his first finger), she knows exactly what she is doing wrong. She tells me all of the time about what she should have done in the race. I'll leave you before I start throwing punches, but for once think about what I have said."

And with that Jordan stomred out of the room. He was proud that he actually stood up to Don Wei. He checked his watch, it was almost nine in the evening. Jordan went back to their room to see if Eva was back yet. He pushed the curtain back to see if Eva was in her hamock. She wasn't. This bothered Jordan he hadn't known Eva to stay out this late on a race night. He figured that she was by the lake. He got a couple of blankets, becaus it was cool outside. He past his pack. Knowing what he had bought a few weeks ago, Jordan dug around in his pack to find the present he had got for his crush. Stuffing the package in his pocket,(and kissing his grandfather's dogtags for luck) he headed down to the lake. Just as he thought Eva was sitting on a rock by the lake with her arms around legs.

Hearing her mumbling under her breath, Jordan put a thick blanket around Eva and sat down next to her. Eva jumped hard enough that she almast fell in the lake, but she was caught around the waist by Jordan's arm. He helped her back onto the rock. She resumed her sitting style. She continued to look up at the stars.

"You want to know something, I actually stood up to Don for you. He was speachless when I left." ,Jordan exclaimed in a proud voice.

"Awsome and thanks." ,Eva said with her hand in a high five motion. Jordan slapped her hand. Eva started shivering uncontorlably, and her teeth were starting to chatter. Jordan notice this, and wrapped his blanket around her and himself, pulling her closer to him, so see could be warmer. Eva didn't cringe away like Jordan thought she would. Eva thought _Jordan is really warm_, and she snuggled closer to him.

Jordan was nervous about what he wanted to ask Eva. He had been nervous about the whole subject of dating and coulpes. _I can't believe what I'm doing,but here goes nothing._ Jordan thought to himself.

"Um...Molly? Do you want to...um...go do...something...tomorrow night...just the...two of us?" ,Jordan asked hopefully.

Eva was surprised, Jordan was actually asking HER out on a date.

"You mean like a date?" ,Eva asked.

"Yeah, I guess." ,Jordan said his knees shaking. Good thing he was sitting down, or he would have surely fallen down into the lake.

Eva said in a shaky voice, "I'd love to go with you."

"Great! Well aren't you kind of tired? I mean we can go back." ,Jordan said.

Blushing Eva said, "You can go back, but you're really warm. I wouldn't want you to go."

"I guess we could stay warm in our room. I don't think we should get into anymore trouble than we need to get into." ,Jordan said with a blush creeping up to his cheeks. Both were glad it was dark out so as the other wouldn't see them blushing madly. Eva could only nod. So,walking close together, they made it back to their room without making a sound. They both stood there for a few minutes.

"I'm not really that tired. I don't think I could go to sleep in this cold wind." ,Eva said.

"I know." ,Jordan left Eva for a minute. When he came back he had one the heaters that they could use for theit room.(Everyone got a heater with their room.) Eva smiled a big smile at him. After Jordan got it started, they sat on Jordan's bed trying to get warm. Jordan saw that Eva was pulling her blanket around her tighter so, he scooted over as close as he could to her, and put his blanket around Eva and himself again. Almost instinctively, Eva cuddled up closer to Jordan. Jordan was blushing again. Eva looked up at Jordan's face and saw that he was blushing and smiling. Looking down, Eva felt her face grow warmer. Jordan placed his arm around Eva's waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Jordan was about to say something when he felt Eva lean into him more. He looked down and saw that she was asleep. He just smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning Stan and Koji got up early as they always did. They were going to wake up Jordan as a prank. They turned down the hall and walked silently to the room. Stan went into the room first, to see if Jordan was still asleep. He came back out with a wierd face. Koji asked in a low voice, "Is he in there?"

"Oh he's in there alright. Just go see what I mean." ,said Stan when he saw the expreesion Koji had on.

Koji walked in and turned towards Jordan's bed. Instead of seeing Jordan cuddling to a pillow as usual, he saw Eva cuddling up to Jordan and him cuddling back. They both wore a small smile in their sleep. Taking out a camera that he always carried around, Koji took a picture of this. He still couldn't believe it. Koji came out of the room and said, "I got a picture of them. Now we can use it against Jordan."

The mechanics gave each other a high five and left to do the rest of the repairs on the Whizzing Arrow three. A half an hour later, Don came out of his room. He walked around to see if he could find Eva to apologize to her. when he couldn't find his pilot or gunner, he went to their room. He found them cuddling each other on Jordan's bed. Don got Jordan's attention by clearing his throat loudly. Jordan rubbed his eyes and looked up at Don in his room.

"Good morning, sir." ,Jordan gretted him and looked down. He saw Eva clinging to him. "Ah." Jordan pushed Eva off of him and put her on the bed alone.

Eva turned over, still asleep, and hugged Jordan in a death hug, "Don't go keep me warm." ,Eva mumbled.

Trying to pry Eva away from him, Jordan explained, "We wer just talking. It was late and I guess we fell asleep." Jordan finally got Eva off of him. Eva was rubbing her eyes.

"Well when your partner wakes up fully, tell her that I came to apologize." ,Don said and then walked out of the room.

Letting out a deep breath, Jordan was never that scared in his entire life. Looking at Eva, he grabbedhis pillow and threw it at her.

"OW. What was that for?" ,Eva moaned.

"That was for getting us in trouble. I had to bail us out again." ,Jordan said.

Blushing at what he meant Eva said, "Oops, sorry about that."

They got dressed for the day and then headed out to see what part of Oban that they had to race next. Walking up to the Arrow, Jordan was pulled backwards to the hall by a four arms. The machanics were smirking at Jordan. Koji had his camera out, and was looking for the picture that he had taken that same morning.

Giving it to Jordan, Koji said with a snicker, "So, how's your girlfriend?"

Turning red in the face, Jordan said, "Molly's not my girlfriend."

Stan said with a pout on his face, "But you two make a great couple."

Freeing himself from the mechanics' arms, Jordan stormed off.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you." ,Eva stated. Jordan felt his face turn warm, because Stan and Koji were giggling behind him.

"I was dragged off by those two." ,Jordan explained, "Pranksters."

"Well let's go to the control room to see where the race is." ,Eva said and grabbed his hand to pull him along the way. Jordan was shocked that Eva had actually grabbed his hand. This just made the mechanics laugh harder. Eva understood what they were laughing at and let go of Jordan's hand right away. Both were blushing hard.

"Sir, where are we racing, today?" ,asked Jordan.

"Well, the readings say that we're racing in this treacherous storm. I don't understand. How can anyone race in this storm?" ,Don mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry, sir, we'll get first place today. I can feel it." ,Eva ventured to say, "I'll keep us going as long as you don't yell."

"If you get first, I'll even celebrate." ,Don said that as if they werenever going to win. Everyone stared at him. Nobody thought he would ever celebrate.

(Well I'm not all that good at writing about the races, so imagine the exact thing that happened in Optomize like Ondal.)

The Earth Team had gotten first place, and as promised Don was celebrating with them. Everyone was having a great time. Eva went up the stairs to the edge of the Module. Jordan had noticed this over the brim of his mug of hot chocolate. He walked carefully up the stairs, because of ice and saw Eva sitting on the ground. Sitting next to her, he gazed out at the stars. He thought he should give Eva something since they had won their first Oban finals race. He only had two dogtag neckalaces, his grandfather's and his own. Thinking it would be more romantic to give him his own dogtag neclace, he took it off.

"Hey Molly, I have something for you, since you won the race." ,Jordan said. He raised up the necklace. She took a good look at it.

"It's your dogtag necklace. I couldn't take it." ,Eva started.

"No, no I want you to have it." ,Jordan said. Eva finally agreed and scooted closer, so Jordan could put it on. Fumbling with getting it on, he latched it. When she started to sit up straight again, "Ow,ow,ow"

"I guess we're all tangled up" ,Jordan joked.

"Just get me out of this. Ow." ,Eva complained.

Eva's hair had gotten caught in Jordan's other necklace. She fell into his chest. Jordan saw what had happened and was trying to get her hair out of his necklace. It took about ten minutes, but Jordan finally got them untangled. Eva fell all the way forward. Jordan tried to catch her,but this time he missed, and their lips met in tne middle. Both very surprised, were sitting there in shock. They finally came to their senses and leaned away from each other.

_Wow. That kind of felt right. Wierd. I can't believe I actually liked it, and his lips are so sweet._ Eva thought.

_She tasted even better than I thought. I wish that would happen more often._ Jordan thought.

Thinking of a scheme, Eva asked in a confused voice, "Um Jordan...I wasn't sure on how that happened. Can you show me again?"

Surprised on what she had said, Jordan replied, "Sure. Just fall towards me."

Eva didn't fall, she jumped into his arms and kissed him long and hard. Jordan was also kissing back. Their moment lasted for only a minute. They heard a click from a short distance away, and parted to look towards the noise. It was Koji, he had taken a picture of them kissing. Jordan and Eva tackled Koji to the ground and got the camera.

"Thanks for the souvenier, Koji. I always wanted to see what my first kiss would look like." ,Eva said, waving the camera in front of Koji's face.

The new couple went down the stairs hand and hand. Koji was laughing his head off after a while. Don was furious at Jordan, when he grabbed Eva around the waist and kissed her. They both got in trouble, but they agreed it was so worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Aikka and Jordan have a fist fight in this chapter over Eva. Please read and review.**

Eva was woken up from the nap she was taking by Jordan.

"What is it, Jordan?" ,Eva asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You do know what today is? The race? You have to get up, because if you're not up in a few minutes Don's going to kill you." ,Jordan told her.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes. Tell him that, he can just fall to the ground and turn into dust." ,Eva said bitterly.

Jordan walked out of the room, so Eva could change in privacy.

_I'll take a walk, so I can calm my nerves._ Eva thought to herself.

After she had finished changing, Eva took the portal to the ground. Walking around the lake of scores a few times, she sat on her favorite rock. Thinking to herself, Eva sighed. She was in a gloomy mood.

A little while afterwards, Aikka walked out of his own portal. He walked out, because his nerves were getting the better of him. He was walking in a daze until he saw Eva sitting on a rock by the lake. Building up his courage, Aikka went over and sat by Eva.

Eva jumped slighty at the sudden movement. She greeted Aikka.

"What brings you here?" ,Eva asked.

"I was just a little nervous about the race." ,Aikka responded.

"Me too. I am getting to more and more things to worry about as the days go by."

"I wanted to ask you something, Molly." ,Aikka started.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Ok. Do you want to go out on a date or something?"

Eva wasn't thinking when she said her answer, "Sure, I'd love to go."

"Great. How about tonight, I'll pick you up?"

"Sounds fantastic."

They went their separate ways. When Eva was about to go through the portal, she remembered something.

_Oh no. Jordan and I have a date tonight. What am I going to do?_ Eva thought.

The race that day was great for the Earth team. They had gotten first. Don was in a good mood. Eva went to the room she and Jordan shared.

Jordan said he was going out for awhile. He went down, and walked around for a bit.

"I can't believe it. The Earth team has finally gotten a first; I'm in a good mood; I'm going to go out on a date with the girl of my dreams and maybe do something else with Molly." ,Jordan said to himself.

Aikka was walking close behind Jordan, when he said this. Aikka's eyes widened with surprise. He and Eva were supposed to go out tonight also. Aikka widened his pace and caught up with Jordan. Jordan jumped slightly, then glared at the prince.

"What do you want?" ,Jordan asked through gritted teeth.

"I couldn't help over hearing what you had just said about Molly, and I came to tell you, that she and I are going out tonight. I think you were mistaken about 'tonight'" ,Aikka explained.

Jordan's eyes widened slightly from this news, but they went back as quickly as they had come.

"Why would I get the date wrong? She told me last night that she was going out with me. How come she's going with you?" ,Jordan said with a quizzling face.

"I'm not sure, but you better leave her alone. She's mine tonight." ,Aikka stated.

"No she's not. Molly's going out with me, you idiot." ,Jordan said and shoved Aikka back a foot.

Aikka shoved Jordan back. Jordan was getting angry. He threw a punch and hit Aikka in the eye. Aikka, taken aback, stepped back for a good kick behind Jordan's knees. Jordan fell to the ground. Aikka pinned Jordan to the ground and puched him in the gut. Jordan grunted as he got up. Aikka pulled his arm back, while Jordan pulled his own leg back getting ready to kick Aikka. Aikka's punch missed. Jordan let his leg go for the goal. Aikka fell to his knees hands holding his groin. A few tears escaped from his eyes, because of the searing pain between his legs.

"Molly is mine." ,Jordan said in victory. Then he stormed off to find Eva.

Taking the portal, Jordan reached the module. Glancing both directions before setting off towards the room that he and Eva shared, Jordan calmed himself. Walking into the room, Jordan looked around for Eva. He saw her shadow on the other side of the curtain. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Jordan waited for Eva to get herself ready. After about twenty minutes, Eva came out from behind the curtain and saw Jordan sitting on his bed.

"What are you sitting around for? Get ready. Didn't you remember that we were going out tonight?" ,Eva asked.

Jordan looked up and saw that Eva was wearing a ruby red halter top and a black skirt to match her eyes and hair. His jaw went slack. Eva started to giggle at him.

"You got some spit right there." ,Eva pointed on her own face at her chin. Jordan took his arm and wiped the spit on his sleeve.

"So, all I need to know is, if you're going to be going with me or...Aikka." ,Jordan's eyes bored into Eva's.

"How did you figure it out?" ,Eva asked, hanging her head in shame.

"He kind of rubbed it in my face." ,Jordan stated.

"I did agree to go with him this morning, but I had forgotten that I promised you. I'm sorry." ,Eva said.

"So, who are you getting dressed up for?" ,Jordan asked.

"My truest friend." ,Eva said. She ran into Jordan's arms and embraced him. She felt his arms encircle her body and close on her tightly. She felt his heartbeat against her torso. Jordan breathed in the smell of her hair deeply. She smelled like the whole outside landscape of Oban (which smelled really sweet).

"Are you sure?" ,Jordan asked

"About what?"

"About going out with me. You always look at the Prince like a love sick puppy. I mean you can go with him, if you wanted. I mean, I would go for the best bait I could get."

Eva blushed vigorously at what Jordan had meant by that.

"No, I'm going with you." ,Eva stated determindly.

"Thanks." ,Jordan then turned around to his suitcase and started to get ready. Eva left, so he could get ready in at least a little bit more confidence. She went down to the hanger to check on her Arrow. Standing there in the moonlight, she gazed at its beauty. A scuffling noise that came from behind startled her. She turned around to come face to face with the mechanics, Stan and Koji. They were gawking at her. She blushed hard.

"What do you guys need?" ,Eva asked quietly.

"Uh...what are you wearing?" ,Stan asked her in shock.

"Clothes obviously."

"What Stan meant was, why are you wearing those clothes?" ,Koji rephrased.

"For some odd reason."

"Did Jordan finally ask you out?" ,Stan asked in surprise.

"Yeah, what of it?" ,Eva planted her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, you look great." ,Koji complimented.

"Thanks. Well, I better go and see if Jordan's ready." ,Eva waved to the mechanics.

Eva didn't watch where she was going and ran right into Don Wei. Turning around to yell at his pilot, he stuttered.

"Mol-what are you doing?!" ,Don demanded.

"I'm just trying to keep my skin to myself." ,Eva said cockily.

"Please, go back to your room and change into something more suitable." ,Don said as calmly as he could.

"Whatever you say, sir." ,Eva said happily and strode away from him.

Eva was about to go into their room, when Jordan came out at the same time. They fell against each other (chest against chest).

"Well, I guess we should go. I don't know where, but I got a feeling we'll have an adventure." ,Jordan smirked.

They went to the ground with Eva's rocket seat. They got on and Eva throttled the rocket seat as fast as it would go to a place far from there. (Eva in the front and Jordan in the back.) Jordan had his arms around Eva's waist. They both had their goggles on. (They look so good together. He also looks good with you Jordan's Gal. 8D) When Eva started to feel her legs cramping she slowed down. When they came to a complete stop, Jordan jumped off and stretched. Eva did the same. After Eva came up from a toe touch, Jordan slung his arm around her waist and spun her close to him. She landed in his chest. Looking up into his eyes, Eva pulled on his collar for him to come closer towards her. She got his lips an inch away from her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed the space between them. They took it slow at first, then, gradually sped up. The kiss became more and more passionate. Jordan was loving this moment. It was the best moment in his life. He didn't want it to ever end. But just as he thought that, Eva broke the kiss. Leaning against his chest, Eva breathed deeply. Eva stepped back and jumped onto the rocketseat. She was waiting on Jordan. Turning around, she saw that he was still standing there looking confused.

Tapping on the seat, she asked, "Aren't you coming?".

Jordan snapped out of his spell, and strode over to the side of the rocketseat and swung one leg over and made himself comfortable. Jordan wrapped his arms around Eva's waist again and said, "Ready."

Eva gunned it. They whirled through the woods blindly. Eva slowed the speed down slightly when they came to a clearing. She knew where she was going. They zoomed to the edge of a ridge that Eva had discorvered a few weeks before. She killed the motor and slid off after Jordan. He was standing at the edge looking out at Oban. Eva crept up behind him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" ,Eva asked gazing out at the landscape.

"Yeah. This and you." ,Jordan said boldly.

Eva slipped her hand into his. They entwined their fingers and looked out at Oban.

"You found the perfect spot." ,Jordan said to the air in front of him.

Eva squeezed his hand in thanks. She was enjoying how he had muscle, no matter where she felt him.

"You want to sit down? I mean I wouldn't mind if you didn't. I wouldn't want you to get that outfit all dirty." ,Jordan tried to explain.

"What does a little dirt do to anybody?" ,Eva asked sitting down.

Jordan took a seat next to Eva and looked up at the sky. He felt so happy that he had actually gotten to go out with Eva. He slung his arm aroud her waist. She leaned closer towards him. They stared into each other's eyes. Jordan made his move and kissed her on the lips. He was trying to take it slow, but Eva kept on speeding up the pace. He let Eva lead him to her speed. They were kissing passionately now. The kiss developed into a french kiss. Eva fell over with Jordan on top of her. They didn't break away. He broke the kiss for only a second.

"I love you, Molly." ,Jordan whispered quickly.

"I love you too, Jordan." ,Eva replied.

They went back to french kissing. Jordan was aroused by Eva's moans. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly moved them upwards. His hands were under her shirt and working his way up still. They parted for only a moment. The shirt was cast aside and they continued to kiss each other passionately. Eva was unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off and planted his hands on her hips again. They were moaning loudly. Eva's pants came off in a minute with Jordan's following afterwards. Jordan pulled his own boxers off and threw them on top of his pants. Eva's hand went straight to Jordan's penis. She grabbed it, and felt it stiffen. Jordan moaned loudly. She let go. He started to pull Eva's underwear off. Getting them off all of the way, he flung them aside. He then unfastened her bra and got rid of that too. Jordan started to suckle on her breasts. He loved way she moaned. Eva was loving the feel of Jordan on her. He felt her breast start to harden. He then licked her down her entire body. When he reached her entrance, he stuck his tongue inside and started to lick her insides. She moaned loudly. He looked up at her face. She was red and breathing hard. He pulled his tongue out from inside her, and positioned himself on top of her body. He kissed her full on the mouth as he lowered himself into her. She screamed from the pain. Eva adjusted herself, with Jordan waiting patiently. He pulled out a little and pushed himself in more. She moaned loudly each time he moved. Hips thrashing against each other, they pulled each other's hips closer together. Eva was starting to feel more pain than usual. She screamed Jordan's name, but he didn't stop. She had reached her point, and he knew it, but he couldn't stop.

_I'm not going to stop ever. I love her. I may never get this chance again._ Jordan thought to himself.

She felt him thrust himself harder and faster with each time she screamed or moaned. When she felt his seeds enter her a few times, she gave up and switched their positions easily. She then rocked herself onto him harder with each time. She was rocking herself as hard as she could, when she fnally stopped completely.She laid down in the tall soft grass. Both teens were flushed and breathing hard.

After getting thier breath back, they dressed and got on the rocket seat. They made their way home. When they got back, Eva and Jordan went to their room and made love in Jordan's bed for the rest of the night.

**I hope you all liked it. Please review this. Tell me what you really think about it.**


End file.
